Servant Of Vampire
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Masa kejayaan manusia telah berakhir. Kini Vampire lah yang menjadi penguasa. Jumlah manusia yang semakin langka menjadi masalah besar bagi kaum vampire yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa darah. Berbagai cara dilakukan untuk mengatasi masalah tersebut, termasuk perburuan manusia tersisa yang bersembunyi menyelamatkan diri. Warn: Vamfic. Yaoi. AkaKuro. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Keadaan dimana manusia menjadi 'penguasa' bumi terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur untuk anak-anak. Saat di mana manusia berdiri di puncak, di atas makhluk lain dan memiliki derajat tinggi tak ubahnya seperti bunga tidur yang sangat indah. Saat dimana mereka bebas bepergian ke mana pun, melakukan apapun, bahkan mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan hanyalah bualan belaka. Tidak perlu mencemaskan apa-apa selama tidak melanggar hukum. Mereka mematuhi hukum, dan hukum melindungi mereka. Konyol. Sangat konyol. Karena pada kenyataannya mereka—manusia yang hidup pada masa ini—tidak bisa menjalani kehidupan seindah itu. Mereka hidup dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan yang mengerikan hingga kematian menjadi pilihan terbaik.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan tepatnya abad kejayaan manusia berakhir. Yang mereka tahu, semenjak keluar dari perut sang ibu kehidupan yang mereka lalui selalu pahit. Tida ada kenangan berlarian di lapangan mengejar layangan putus, pergi bertamasya di akhir pekan bersama keluarga ataupun kemah di hutan bersama teman sekolah— yang bisa diceritakan kepada keturunannya. Tidak ada.

Mereka yang sekarang hidup sebagai 'buruan'. Diperlakukan lebih rendah dari pada binatang, dipandang lebih hina dari bangkai namun memiliki nilai jual seharga lima ribu kepala. Pemburuan besar dilakukan untuk menangkap mereka hidup-hidup.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, populasi manusia kian menyusut. Sebagian karena tertangkap dan sebagiannya lagi memilih mengakhiri hidup. Jumlahnya yang sekarang tidak lebih banyak dari kepingan sisik dari satu ekor ikan mas. Sangat langka.

Ah, mungkin kalian belum tahu jika 'penguasa' pada masa ini adalah makhluk immortal penghisap darah. Makhluk yang dulu dianggap mitos belaka atau dikabarkan telah musnah ratusan tahun lalu sebelum abad kejayaan manusia, siapa sangka akan mengambil alih dunia. Dikodratkan sebagai makhluk berumur panjang bahkan abadi membuat mereka mampu melawan dan menyingkirkan manusia. Mereka yang dulu diburu menjadi pemburu.

Vampire. Merekalah penjajah dunia yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa darah. Manusia maupun hewan mereka tangkap, darahnya diperah habis sampai kering guna memuaskan rasa lapar yang berlebih. Namun karena adanya ketidakseimbangan antara jumlah pemangsa dan mangsa—dimana jumlah mangsa berada sangat jauh di bawah pemangsa— persaingan di antara vampire tak dapat terelakan. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang berbalik memangsa kaumnya sendiri. Mereka bisa mati kekeringan jika tidak menghisap darah.

Untuk mengatasi permasalahan ini, para petinggi mengadakan rapat besar-besaran. Seluruh vampire golongan atas diikutsertakan dalam pertemuan. Hingga tercetuslah suatu 'kebijakan' yang sekiranya bisa dilakukan. Salah satu di antaranya adalah membuat pil pemuas rasa lapar yang berasal dari campuran darah manusia dengan bahan kimia.

Ini hanya permulaan, karena kisah yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai..

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Servant of Vampire**__**"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Genre : Romance, **__**Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort.**_

_**Rated : **__**M**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Pair akan bertambah seiring dengan berjalannya cerita. Tapi tentu saja AkaKuro yang utama. **_

_**Ada OC x OC juga xD**_

_**Warning : **__**Vampire!**__**AU**__**, Mpreg,**__** OOC parah**__**, OC,**__** Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD**__**, sex eksplisit**__**, **__**bahasa frontal, mesum, pembunuhan, kekerasan, dan darah-darahan.**_

_**Tidak diperuntukkan bagi yang alergi terhadap YAOI, Male x Male, dan sejenisnya. Jika masih nekat membaca, jangan salahkan saya jika anda merasa kesal, enek, jijik, dsb. Jadi dimohon dengan sangat agar sesegera mungkin menekan tanda X merah di pojok kanan atas layar dekstop anda. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Siang itu matahari bersinar amat cerah. Cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk berjalan-ja—ralat, maksudnya cuaca yang sangat bagus untuk beristirahat. Setelah semalaman bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan upah berupa pil lezat berwarna merah pekat. Zaman telah berganti. Lembaran uang, emas, maupun berlian tidak begitu berarti pada masa ini. Nilainya tidak sebanding dengan pil merah dan— manusia.

Tentu saja. Karena mereka adalah vampire. Hal yang benar-benar mereka butuhkan hanyalah darah. Mereka tidak terlalu peduli dengan pasangan hidup dan yang lainnya. Selain karena adanya aturan yang melarang melahirkan keturunan antara vampir dengan vampire, mereka cenderung lebih senang menyewa pelacur manusia sebagai pelampiasan napsu.

Dan satu-satunya tempat pelacuran manusia berada di pusat kota. Sengaja didirikan untuk mengalihkan perhatian vampire terhadap sejenisnya, walaupun tujuan sebenarnya adalah menghasilkan keturunan campuran antara vampire dengan manusia. Setiap manusia yang berada di tempat tersebut diberi obat yang memungkinannya untuk hamil selang beberapa hari setelah disetubuhi, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki. Meski pada kenyataannya setiap manusia yang hamil berakhir keguguran karena lemahnya fisik. Ataupun sengaja digugurkan karena mengancam nyawa si ibu. Ingat, di sini manusia adalah makhluk langka rendahan yang lebih berharga dari apapun. Berharga sebagai pengisi perut.

Ciri fisik antara vampire dengan manusia pun sangatlah mencolok. Manusia memiliki rambut putih dan mata yang berwarna abu-abu pucat. Jika hanya mengandalkan penciuman, mereka akan sulit dikenali karena baunya telah tercampur dengan bau vampire itu sendiri.

Selain itu, sebagian besar wilayah telah dipasang tudung surya, hampir mirip dengan ozon. Hanya saja fungsinya sebaga penetralisir panas dan sinar matahari. Jadi, vampire bebas keluar rumah pada siang hari tanpa perlu khawatir hangus terbakar menjadi debu.

Sungguh, kini vampire lah yang berada di atas memegang kendali.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Di lain tempat, tepatnya beberapa kilometer dari batas wilayah terlindung, terlihatlah gundukan semak belukar yang tidak terawat. Jika dilihat dari luar memang nampak biasa saja. Namun jika kita menyibaknya maka akan terlihat lorong panjang nan gelap. Jalannya menurun tanpa anak tangga. Dindingnya sengaja tidak ditembok, dibiarkan apa adanya seperti pertama kali digali. Tingginya tidak lebih dari 140 cm dan lebarnya sekitar setengah meter. Sempit memang. Tapi sengaja dibuat seperti itu untuk menyulitkan makhluk bertubuh besar menerobos masuk.

Setelah menelusuri lorong sempit itu, maka akan terlihat galian yang cukup luas berbentuk persegi. Menyerupai sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim. Tidak ada perabotan mewah yang bisa dipandang mata. Di tempat inilah sebagian manusia yang tersisa tinggal. Hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakukan namun enggan bunuh diri. Satu keyakinan yang dipegang teguh membuat mereka bisa bertahan hidup. Meneruskan garis keturunan manusia dari ambang kepunahan. Meski pada kenyatannya tidak ada satu orang pun dari tempat itu yang bisa melahirkan keturunan karena kurangnya asupan gizi yang cukup. Selain itu kondisi fisik mereka yang sangat lemah dan penyakit bawaan sedari lahir juga menjadi faktor utama.

"Nenek! Nenek! Jika sudah besar nanti aku ingin pergi melihat bintang!" Seru seorang anak berusia belasan. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut di bawah dagu. Manik abu pucatnya memandang semangat sosok wanita tua yang tersenyum lembut. "Y-ya.. Neo-kun. Kau harus tumbuh besar agar bisa pergi ke atas melihat bintang."

"Aku juga! Aku ingin memetik apel! Ibu bilang buahnya berwarna merah dan rasanya sangat manis!" Anak lain berkata tak kalah semangat.

"Nenek! Aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran tampan seperti putri salju!"

"Pangeran tampan itu tidak ada. Nami-chan terlalu sering mendengarkan dongeng." Seorang anak laki-laki mengolok keinginan teman perempuannya. Bibir pucatnya mencibir.

"Tidak, tidak. Pangeran tampan itu ada! Mora-kun iri karena tidak bisa jadi pangeran!" Nami membela diri. Kedua pipinya digembungkan.

"Aku lebih tampan dari pangeran! Lihat saja. Tida ada yang lebih tampan dariku. Iya, kan, nek?" Mora menepuk dada bangga. Dagunya diangkat dengan angkuh.

Nenek tua itu hanya tersenyum geli. Manik abunya menatap satu-persatu wajah tirus anak-anak yang duduk berjejer di depannya. Inilah satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang bisa dirasakannya. Menceritakan dongeng lama pada anak-anak dan mendengarkan cerita atau keinginan mereka.

"Pangeran itu bertubuh tinggi tegap. Tidak seperti Mora-kun yang pendek." Kini giliran Ana yang berkomentar. Jemarinya memainkan rambut putih Nami yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Iya! Harusnya kau dengarkan itu baik-baik, Mora-kun." Nami memeletkan lidah mengejek.

Mora membuang muka. "Setidaknya aku lebih tinggi darimu." Dan dibalas dengan tepukan ringan dipunggung oleh Neo. Anak yang lain tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Ana merengut, "Itu karena aku perempuan.."

Mora bersiap melemparkan kalimat balasan. Namun suara lain mendahului. "A-anou.."

Semua pasang mata sontak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Lalu senyum cerah terukar dari masing-masing bibir. "Tetsuya-kuuunn!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Neo yang duduk paling belakang bahkan menarik anak yang dipanggil Tetsuya agar duduk di sebelahnya. Teman-temannya yang lain menatap Neo kesal karena merasa didahului. "Neo-kun curang! Aku juga mau duduk di sebelah Tetsuya-kun." Kemudian suasana menjadi sedikit ricuh karena anak yang lain berebut duduk di dekat Tetsuya yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah, sudah. Duduk di manapun sama saja," Wanita tua menengahi. Matanya menatap lembut anak istimewa yang menjadi bahan rebutan. "Lagi pula Tetsuya-kun tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, kan?"

Tetsuya tidak merespon.

Istimewa. Terdengar sangat spesial, karena memang begitu kenyatannya. Di saat manusia lain memliki warna rambut dan mata yang sama satu sama lainnya, namun Tetsuya diberkati sepasang manik aquamarine dan surai biru muda yang terlihat begitu lembut. Sangat mencolok di antara putih dan abu-abu pucat. Keberadan yang tak ubahnya seperti keajaiban.

"Wahh.. Ramai seperti biasanya.." Pria berumur menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. Mendekati kerumunan kecil di tengah ruangan.

"Paman Rell~."

Nenek itu beranjak berdiri ketika melihat keranjang berisi buah pepaya dan beberapa ekor ikan. "Rell-kun. Biar aku yang membawanya ke dapur.."

Rell menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Ini lumayan berat." Kemudian ia pamit sebentar untuk menyimpan bahan pangan diikuti oleh si nenek.

Rell kembali beberapa menit setelahnya. Tangannya membawa sepiring pepaya yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong rata. Anak-anak bersorak gembira. Masing-masing dari mereka mengambil satu dan langsung memakannya lahap.

"Tetsuya-kun kenapa tidak ikut makan?" Suara bernada lembut keibuan terdengar. Tangan kurus mengelus surai biru muda. Tetsuya diam.

"Kau tidak lapar? Aku akan memberikan bagianku kalau kau mau." Neo mengulurkan buah berwarna oranye itu pada Tetsuya.

"Kau juga boleh mengambil bagianku."

"Punyaku juga."

"Itu milikku, bodoh!"

Rell menggeleng pelan. Anak-anak itu terlihat begitu menyayangi Tetsuya. Mungkin keistimewannya yang menjadi alasan. Dan bukan hanya anak-anak, orang dewasa pun menyayanginya.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, rambut indahmu bisa jadi putih seperti kami.." Mora bergumam lirih. Yang lain menunduk.

"J-jika itu terjadi, kami tidak bisa lagi melihat birunya langit.." Nami mulai berkaca-kaca. "D-dan juga luasnya lautan.." Ana menambahkan. Kedua gadis itu lalu menangis bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua sangat cengeng!" Mora mendengus. Matanya lalu bergulir pada Tetsuya diam tak berekspresi. "Ne, Tetsuya-kun.." Tangannya mendekatkan sepotong pepaya pada mulut Tetsuya. "Makanlah. Keinginanmu tidak akan tercapai jika tidak mau makan." Ucapnya lirih.

Kedua orang dewasa saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang menyiratkan luka yang sama. Perasaan benci dan takut bercampur menjadi satu. Meski tidak ada ikatan darah yang terjalin, mereka tetaplah keluarga.

"Dan.. Bukankah kau ingin memelihara anak anjing, Tetsuya-kun?"

Manik aquamarine mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menatap lekat objek di dekat bibirnya. Lalu bibir pucat membuka sedikit. Memakan buah manis dalam satu gigitan kecil.

"A... anak.. an.. jing.."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Lain tempat, lain pula situasinya. Setting berpindah menuju apartemen di pusat kota. Tepat di sebelah gedung pemerintahan. Apartemen khusus keluarga bangsawan yang memiliki kedudukan penting dalam pemerintahan.

Di sebuah kamar yang terletak di lantai 4, desahan keras mengalun. Andaikata peredam suara dimatikan maka desahan itu akan terdengar sampai luar kamar.

"Nnghh.. Kouga-san.." Jiiru meremas seprai putih kusut. Sesekali menariknya kencang saat benda di dalam tubuhnya menusuk dalam.

Kouga menyeringai. Menampilkan sepasang gigi taring di sela kedua bibir. Telapak tangan pucat mengusap surai biru muda yang basah keringat. Jiiru memejamkan mata.

Kedua paha dilebarkan. Membuka akses lebih untuk hentakan kuat. Penis yang semula hanya terbenam sebagian akhirnya bisa masuk sepenuhnya. Menembus kerapatan berkedut hingga merenggang paksa. Pekik kesakitan dibungkam oleh ciuman panas.

Pinggul menghentak semakin cepat. Tubuh kecil Jiiru sampai terlonjak. Kedua kaki melingkar di pinggang Kouga. Telapak tangan mencengkram punggung telanjang. Cairan bening mengalir membasahi pipi. Tak kuasa menahan nikmat berlebih yang menyiksa.

Kouga memutus tautan lidah mereka. Memberikan kesempatan pada manusia di bawahnya untuk mengambil napas. Hidungnya mengendus leher Jiiru. Menghirup aroma manis bercampur maskulin hasil kegiatan bercinta. Memberikan klaim penuh atas pemuda di bawahnya.

"Ahh. Ahh.. pelan-pelan.." Jiiru merintih sakit. Anusnya terasa penih dan panas. Mungkin lecet akibat permainan kasar Kouga.

Pemuda bersurai pirang gradiasi merah meremas penis tegang Jiiru dalam tempo lambat. "Tidak bisa, Jiiru. Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sebelum Akashi datang." Kouga mendesah pelan.

Jiiru menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidang Kouga. Bibirnya tidak berhenti mengalunkan desahan ataupun rintih tertahan. Hangat napasnya menyapa salah satu puting Kouga. Membuat pemuda itu semakin bergairah.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian cairan putih kental membasahi telapak tangan Kouga dan tanpa sungkan dijilatnya sampai bersih. Kaki Jiiru gemetar merasakan orgasme. Kaitannya sampai terlepas dan berakhir terkulai mengangkang lebar di kedua sisi.

Milik Kouga semakin membengkak di dalam. Pertanda klimaks yang semakin dekat. sebelah tangannya merengkuh punggung Jiiru sedang yang satunya dijadikan penopang tubuh. Beberapa detik kemudian Kouga mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan langsung menyemburkan cairannya membasahi paha dalam Jiiru.

"Hahh.. Hahh.." Kouga mengatur napas. Ia mengecup kelopak mata Jiiru yang tertutup kelelahan. Dengan hati-hati dibaringkannya tubuh Jiiru lalu menarik selimut hingga dagu. Ia sendiri lebih memilih duduk di pinggir kasur, merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa bisa masuk, Akashi."

Pintu kamar mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan sosok bersurai merah darah yang memegang gelas kaca berisi cairan pekat. "20 menit. Lumayan cepat.." Manik heterokrom memandang sekilas pemuda bersurai biru muda.

"Jika aku terlalu lama, kau akan menendangku keluar." Kouga berujar ketus. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut yang berantakan. Taringnya sudah kembali ke bentuk normal.

Akashi megangkat bahu acuh. "Pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan."

"Hei, padahal kau bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan ini pada bawahanmu."

Manik heterokrom memicing tajam. "Dan membiarkan mereka mengganas hingga membunuh makhluk rendahan itu? Tidak."

Kouga mengibaskan tangan. Tak ada niat untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. "Baiklah, baiklah.. Kapan perburuannya dimulai?"

Sudut bibir ditarik membentuk seringai. Manik heterokrom berkilat tajam. "Besok siang. Jika kau tidak membantah."

"Memangnya kapan aku bisa membantahmu, tuan Yang Agung?"

* * *

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**A/N :**

Haloooo... Kana datang bawa fict multi chap baru. Pengen nyoba bikin cerita yang rada serius dengan setting AU!. Di sini manusia hampir punah dan vampire berjaya loh. Saya belum menjelaskan keseluruhan keadaan dunia di fic ini. Anggap saja ini sebagai prolog. Saya masih kesulitan dalam deskripsi dan diksi yang makin awut-awutan. Mohon maaf.. #sungkem

Sekedar pemberitahuan, Kouga dan Jiiru itu OC saya, hahaha..

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

Review jika berkenan..

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ ^^

Salam

Kana Ken


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Servant of Vampire**__**"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Genre : Romance, **__**Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort.**_

_**Rated : **__**M**_

_**Main Pair: **__**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Slight pairs mungkin akan lebih dari 3 (termasuk OC x OC). Akan muncul seiring bertambahnya chapter**_

_**Warning : **__**Vampire!**__**AU**__**, Mpreg,**__** OOC parah**__**, OC,**__** Typo(s), Tidak sesuai EYD**__**, sexual content, dan darah-darahan.**_

_**Tidak diperuntukkan bagi yang alergi terhadap YAOI, Male x Male, dan sejenisnya. Jika masih nekat membaca, jangan salahkan saya jika anda merasa kesal, enek, jijik, dsb. Jadi dimohon dengan sangat agar sesegera mungkin menekan tanda X merah di pojok kanan atas layar dekstop anda. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Happy Reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aktivitas kembali dimulai ketika hari mulai gelap. Tidak ada lagi semburat orange yang melukis langit. Cukup menggelikan melihat lampu menyala di sepanjang jalan maupun halaman rumah. Jalan raya dipadati kendaraan. Deruan mesin berpadu dengan bunyi klakson. Umpatan kasar terlontar begitu lampu merah menyala. Menyerukan kata 'terlambat', 'bekerja', 'macet' dan sejenisnya. Intinya sama. Lampu merah menghambat mereka.

Semua itu tak lepas dari iris dwiwarna yang menyorot dingin. Pemiliknya berdiri angkuh dari balik jendela kamar apartemen. Jangan pedulikan tinggi badannya yang di bawah rata-rata vampire pada umumnya. Satu lirikan mata sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat bulu roma berdiri.

"Bodoh." Cibiran itu keluar begitu saja dari belah bibir pucat. Rambut merah bergoyang tertiup angin malam.

"Siapa yang bodoh, Akashicchi?" Vampire berambut pirang menimpali. Punggung bersandar nyaman pada sandaran sofa. Sebuah buku berjudul 'Panduan Lengkap Menjinakkan Manusia' diapit oleh jari-jari rampingnya.

"Kau menanyakan hal yang sudah kau ketahui. Perlu kujawab lagi, Ryouta?"

Kise buru-buru menjawab, "Tidak perlu-ssu." Manik topaz mencuri pandang takut-takut. Begitu tak ada respon, ia melanjutkan, "Siapa tahu Akashicchi membicarakan Midorimacchi."

Akashi tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih menutup jendela dan mendudukkan diri di sofa. Meraih gelas kaca berisi cairan pekat lalu menenggaknya tergesa hingga habis. Sial!

Di seberang meja Kise memandang Akashi khawatir. Buku disimpan di bawah meja setelah melipat halaman terakhir yang ia baca. "Aku bisa membawakan darah manusia jika Akashicchi mau." Ia lekas berdiri. Berniat merealisasikan ucapannya barusan. Namun, goresan pada pipi kiri membuatnya membeku.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berdiri, Ryouta." Desis Akashi. Matanya berkilat tajam. Menjanjikan penderitaan jika berani membantah. Kise menelan ludah. Memang siapa dirinya hingga berani membantah Akashi? Belajar dari pengalaman, jangan mencari-cari masalah jika tidak mampu menyelesaikannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kembali ke tempatnya semula.

**Brak!**

Pintu yang dibuka kasar membuat dua pasang mata memicing. Lalu disusul masuknya empat kepala berbeda warna, tiga diantaranya tanpa sungkan menempatkan diri di sofa kosong. Sementara yang satunya lagi memilih berdiri di pinggir tempat Kise. Anyirnya darah tercium jelas dari tubuh mereka.

"Setidaknya bersihkan dulu badan kalian sebelum kemari-ssu." Kise berkomentar. Refleks menjepit hidung dengan jari. Seolah terganggu dengan bau yang menguar.

Aomine mendengus. Melemparkan dua bola mata pada si pirang yang langsung menjerit ngeri. "AHOMINE!" Ia langsung melompat ke pangkuan Kouga yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Mencari perlindungan.

"Oi! Berhenti mengganggunya, bodoh!" Kouga menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kise, mencoba menenangkan. "Jeritan cemprengnya membuat telingaku berdengung." Dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan di pinggang oleh si pirang.

"Berapa usiamu, Kise? Biar kutebak, pasti belum mencapai 100 tahun." Kali ini Moriyama gatal ingin berkicau. Matanya berkedip menggoda. Kise menahan muntah.

"Sifatnya yang begitu manja sungguh merepotkan. Lihat, dia bahkan takut pada bola mata." Aomine mendengus. Memungut bola mata beriris kecokelatan yang menggelinding dekat kakinya lalu meletakannya di atas meja. "Dimana Midorima? Dia harus memberiku tambahan pil merah untuk ini. Mencongkel mata tanpa merusak kornea cukup merepotkan."

"Bukankah dia minta yang beriris hitam?" Moriyama mencondongkan badannya. Mengamati organ penting itu dengan seksama. "Yang ini lumayan bagus juga."

"Lain kali kau juga harus melakukannya, Ryouta." Akashi berujar tiba-tiba. Kise tersentak kaget lalu menggeleng pelan. Badannya makin merapat pada Kouga. "Dan kau, Daiki. Jangan hanya urusan ranjang yang kau ajarkan padanya."

Aomine meringis. Melirik Kouga yang memandang murka padanya. Oh, ini tidak baik.

"Aomine Daiki." Dan benar saja. Kouga memeluk punggung Kise posesif. Dari cara memanggil namanya, bisa dipastikan vampire yang mengecat sebagian rambutnya itu tengah menahan marah. "Jangan katakan kau pernah mengeluarkannya di dalam, sialan!"

Moriyama terbahak.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya. Tidak seperti—" Aomine mengerem ucapannya dikarenakan hembusan angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, Akashi." Kedua tangan diangkat sebatas hidung. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara.

Akashi merenggangkan jari-jari. Matanya bergulir menuju vampire asing yang sedari tadi berdiri. Diam. Lututnya terlihat gemetar. Menyadari arah pandang Akashi, Moriyama buru-buru angkat bicara."Ah, aku hampir melupakannya." Tangannya menarik vampire itu agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini Izuki Shun. Dia memergokiku ketika membersihkan distrik H." Jeda sejenak. Maniknya menatap Akashi sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Tidak mungkin aku bisa membunuh vampire semanis ini, bukan?" Diakhiri dengan senyum sejuta pesona kebanggaannya.

Akashi mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Izuki hampir memekik ngeri.

Moriyama menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Akashi. Dia mengetahui sedikit tentangmu, itu salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak menebas kepalanya dan memutuskan membawanya kemari." Puncak kepala Izuki ditepuknya hati-hati. "Dan yang lebih penting, Izuki berkeinginan mengucap sumpah setia kepadamu. Iya, kan, sayang?"

Izuki mengangguk, tidak berani mengoreksi salah satu kata yang menimbulkan rona merah muda pada pipinya.

Sementara itu, Aomine dan Kouga yang telah lebih dulu tahu memilih untuk diam. Tidak mau terlibat kalau-kalau Akashi murka dan membunuh mereka di tempat. Kise yang baru punya niat buka mulut pun langsung dibungkam oleh Kouga.

"Sejauh mana kau mengetahui tentang diriku?" Akashi bertanya. Sebelah kaki bertumpu pada kaki lainnya.

"Hanya sampai— err ... bersih-bersih?"

Tidak ada reaksi berarti selain dengusan. Aomine bahkan sedikit berharap Akashi akan mematahkan meja dengan gebrakan tangan.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu, aku benci penghianatan. Tidak ada yang lebih layak dari pada sebilah pedang perak dan hujaman tombak api sebagai balasan bagi penghianat."

Moriyama seperti hendak angkat bicara, namun Akashi menyuruhnya diam lewat isyarat. Akhirnya ia memfokuskan diri pada Izuki yang berkali-kali menelan ludah.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Akashi-sam—" Cubitan ringan pada pahanya menjadi pengingat, "—m-maksudku, aku sudah siap menerima hukuman jika terbukti berhianat." Ragu, Izuki mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya untuk dibuat menyesal karena harus menyimpan tatapan mengintimidasi dalam memori otaknya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, pintu kembali terbuka. Kali ini menampilkan vampire raksasa bersurai ungu. Tangannya menutupi mulut yang terbuka lebar—menguap—. "Hoahmm ... Maafkan keterlambatanku, Akachin." Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Lalu berhenti pada sosok Izuki, "Mmm ... Siapa dia? Mainan barumu, Morichin?" Dahinya tampat berkerut—berpikir—. "Bukan, bukan. Hmm ... Ah, kau pasti kelincinya Midochin ..." Dia menjatuhkan diri pada sofa yang tadi ditempati Kise.

Moriyama memutar bola mata. Kise menggigit tangan Kouga yang membungkamnya. Begitu lepas, mulutnya langsung berkicau, "Lakukan saja, Akashicchi. Aku bisa menjamin kesetiaannya, dia tidak bohong-ssu." Kise mengambil tempat di antara Aomine dan Kouga. Bibirnya mengerucut ketika menatap Murasakibara. "Dan kenapa Murasakibaracchi lama sekali? Aku hampir mati tertekan-ssu!"

Vampire berbadan tinggi besar itu bergumam malas¸"Murochin keguguran. Padahal sudah kubilang punya bayi itu mustahil. Dia menangis seharian dan tidak mau kutinggal sampai jatuh tidur."

"Astaga ... Ugh! Rasanya pasti sakit."

Kouga refleks mendelik pada vampire berkulit tan yang pura-pura memandang ke luar jendela. Tangannya melayang dan menggeplak belakang kepala Aomine penuh perasaan.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!" Korban penggeplakan berjengit sakit. Tentu saja. Tenaga Kouga tidak main-main. Jika dia bukan vampire, bisa dipastikan tengkorak kepalanya sudah remuk.

Si pelaku mengulas senyum puas. "Sedikit hadiah dariku karena perut Ryouta tidak membesar."

Aomine berdecih. Kise memekik kesal, "BAKA ANIKI!"

"Main-mainnya sudah cukup." Lama-lama Akashi jengah juga. Mengumpulkan kelima vampire berisik itu tentu bukan tanpa alasan.

"Maafkan kami," Moriyama berinisiatif meminta maaf. Suasana hati Akashi ketika buruk sangatlah menakutkan.

"Pemburuan kali ini sedikit berbeda. Lupakan rencana yang biasa kita lakukan. Gedung utama mengirimkan tiga puluh empat pemburu handal untuk ini."

"Tiga puluh empat? Hee ... Mereka terlalu berlebihan."

"Begitu lebih menyenangkan, Aho."

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, pedo!"

"Diam-ssu!"

"Dan kau masih bergerak sebagai pemimpin?" Moriyama memastikan. Tidak mempedulikan adu mulut antara Kouga dan Aomine ataupun lengkingan Kise yang menyuruh keduanya berhenti.

Akashi mengangguk. "Dari data yang dikirimkan Shougo, tujuh di antaranya adalah vampire bangsawan,"

Hening sejenak. Bahkan ketiga vampire berisik itu langsung bungkam. Mereka mencerna perkataan Akashi baik-baik. Untuk apa vampire bangsawan ikut berburu? Bukankah mereka dibebaskan dari pekerjaan? Kecuali jika ini menyangkut hal buruk—atau bagus?

"A-aku tahu ..." Suara dengan volume kecil itu sukses menarik perhatian. Izuki menunduk. "Asami, Takeshi, Kimura, Lupi, Souya, Demila, dan ... Hara."

Kelopak mata membuka lebar. Cukup terkejut oleh nama-nama yang disebutkan Izuki barusan. Akashi mengulas seringai. "Aku tidak akan bertanya dari mana kau mengetahuinya. Tapi itu cukup mengesankan, Izuki Shun."

"A-ah, t-terima kasih."

"Bagaimana? Tidak sia-sia bukan aku membawanya kemari." Moriyama mengusap kedua pipi Izuki. Gemas ingin menggigitnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui?"

"... Mereka—vampire bangsawan— mengincar anak manusia yang masih belia."

"Seperti Jii—"

"Diam, Ryouta! Lanjutkan."

Izuki mengernyit. Setelah dirasa tenang baru ia melanjutkan. "Yang masih kecil cenderung lebih mudah dijinakan ketimbang yang sudah dewasa. Selain itu, melakukannya dengan bocah polos lebih me- ... meng-menggairahkan. K-katanya." Vampire bersurai hitam itu semakin menundukan kepalanya—malu—. "Siapa cepat, dia yang dapat. Selama masih berada di luar lingkup tudung surya, buruan bebas diklaim oleh kaum bangsawan." Sekilas, ia melirik Kouga.

Vampire termuda bertepuk tangan kelewat semangat. Tubuhnya sampai melonjak-melonjak kegirangan. "Hebat-ssu! Aku baru tahu itu." Bahu Kouga digoyang-goyang dengan antusias. "Nee, nee ... Aku juga ingin melakukannya dengan manusia-ssu~"

"Kise Ryouta! Diam atau kujahit mulutmu!" Ini Aomine yang bicara. Kise membuang muka. "Cepat katakan rencananya, Akashi. Aku tidak sabar mematahkan leher mereka dan menarik keluar isi perutnya."

Akashi menjentikan jari. Lampu mendadak padam. Dari atas meja keluar hologram yang membentuk peta beserta simbol-simbolnya.

"Untuk kali ini aku memaafkan kelancanganmu, Daiki."

Yang dipanggil tersedak, baru sadar kalau dirinya salah bicara.

"Kalian berdua." Jari telunjuk terarah pada Kise dan Izuki. "Terpaksa ataupun sukarela, kalian akan diikutkan dalam perburuan ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak." Titahnya absolut.

Keduanya mengangguk ragu.

"Terlebih untukmu, Izuki Shun. Apa kau masih berhasrat mengucap sumpah setia setelah ini."

Izuki menggigit bibir.

"Kalian berdua boleh keluar."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pencahayaan minim yang berasal dari lubang memanjang lumayan membantu. Kobaran api yang menjilat kayu membuat udara sedikit hangat. Tubuh-tubuh ringkih duduk berjejer di pinggir lubang, mencari kehangatan di malam yang sangat dingin ini.

Anak-anak berceloteh tentang gambar hewan yang mereka lihat di kertas tebal seukuran poster yang sudah lusuh. Tidak pernah merasa bosan sekali pun, padahal setiap hari mereka memandanginya.

"Lihat, bulu-bulu ini terlihat lembut dan hangat!"

"Bulunya mirip dengan selimut milik Tetsuya-kun."

Kemudian tiga pasang mata menoleh pada anak beriris biru muda yang tengah duduk memeluk lutut. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Paman, ini—" Menunjuk gambar ular kobra, "—boleh dipelihara tidak?"

Paman itu tersenyum. Badannya dicondongkan untuk melihat gambar yang ditunjuk anak itu. "Jangan, Neo-kun. Itu ular berbisa. Jika dipatuk, Neo-kun bisa mati."

"Ohhh ..."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Hmm ... Yang itu juga tidak boleh."

"Uhh. Padahal telinga lebarnya sangat menggemaskan."

"Ini sudah malam. Ayo lekas tidur."

"Yaahhh ... Bibi, aku belum mengantuk." Nami memprotes. Padahal matanya sudah terlihat sayu.

Orang dewasa, yang berjumlah 9 orang itu mulai bergegas. Sebagian menggiring anak-anak agar pergi tidur dan sebagiannya lagi berjaga di lorong bergantian. Tidak ada tempat yang menjanjikan keamanan jika menjadi buruan.

Api dalam lubang tetap dibiarkan menyala. Anak-anak berbaring di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Sebuah gundukan tanah keras yang ditinggikan, beralas kulit rusa tanpa penyangga kepala.

Tetsuya menyamankan posisi tidurnya. Bibi Maru menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan bulu-bulu hangat kecokelatan. Bulu beruang, katanya.

"Tidurlah, Tetsu-kun. Hari sudah malam."

Tetsuya menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. "Siang atau... pun ma ... malam, sama-sama ge-gelap ... "

Wanita itu terisak pilu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Menurut rencana, kelima vampire warna-warni itu harus bersembunyi di dalam bangunan tua—nyaris rubuh— yang berjejer mengapit jalan setapak. Bisa dipastikan, ini bekas pemukiman yang telah lama ditinggalkan mati oleh pemiliknya.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, Ahomine!"

"Teruslah membual, kakak ipar. Kau tertinggal satu angka di bawahku."

"Cih!"

"Hoahmm ... Ini melelahkan."

"Kerjaanmu hanya duduk-duduk dari tadi, titan ungu."

"Berisik, Morichin."

"Berhenti mengeluh!"

Kise berdecak kesal. Lebih memilih mengamati tembok yang catnya telah mengelupas. Lembab. Lumut tumbuh subur di sana. Ia membuka tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya lalu mengacak rambutnya. "Aku mau pulang-ssu!" Erangnya prustasi. Kakinya bergerak mencari tempat yang lebih gelap. Udara di sini sangat panas dan bau.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, anak manja."

"Tutup kembali kepalamu, Ryouta. Tidak ada yang menjamin atap ini masih kokoh. Jangan sampai kau mati terbakar. Ini di luar tudung surya."

Si pirang berdecak sebal. Tapi ia tetap melakukan perintah kakaknya. "Kenapa perburuan harus dilakukan siang hari? Waktu tidurku terganggu karenanya." Ia menggerutu. Menendang kerikil sebagai pelampiasan, sukses mengenai pinggang Moriyama.

"Ck! Pirang brengsek! Kau mau kugigit sampai mati, hah?!" Moriyama kehilangan kesabaran. Sedari tadi Kise terus saja mengeluh. Membuat telinganya panas.

"Kau lupa, Moriyama? Aku juga pirang." Kouga menyeringai. Menampakkan dua buah taring panjang di sela bibirnya.

Vampire berambut hitam legam mendengus. "Oh, maafkan aku. Kupikir rambutmu pelangi."

Kouga jelas tidak terima.

"Ini keren. Dan—hei, aku hanya mengecatnya sedikit dengan warna merah."

Sementara itu, Kise memilih mendekati Izuki yang duduk memisahkan diri. Ditepuknya bahu vampire yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Izuki menoleh, tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali. "Mereka selesai berburu ketika menjelang malam, jadi saat kembali ke tudung surya tidak menimbulkan kericuhan. Aturan melarang karyawan keluar dari kantor hingga tibanya jam pulang. Kira-kira jam 6 pagi."

Manik madu membelalak. ia belum berkata apapun, tapi Izuki sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bau murni manusia yang belum terjamah bisa membangkitkan sisi buas kita. Keterlaluan jika kau tidak mengetahuinya." Izuki tersenyum ketika mulut Kise membuka tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. "Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Kise berkedip. Buru-buru ia mengatupkan bibirnya. "B-begitu ..."

"Aku memberi nilai 20 untuk jawabanmu, Izuki."

Keduanya sontak menoleh ke arah Aomine. Meminta penjelasan.

"Sudah saatnya." Murasakibara bangkit. Membenarkan jubah hitam yang dipakainya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk wajah. Membatalkan niat Aomine untuk menjelaskan jawaban yang benar.

Melihat itu Aomine, Moriyama, dan Kouga segera melakukan hal yang sama. Izuki mengamati dengan seksama. Murasakibara telah lebih dulu keluar dan berdiri di tengah jalan.

"Beruntung kalian tidak perlu turun tangan." Moriyama memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan santai sementara Aomine berjalan mendekati Kise lalu berjongkok di depannya. Diraihnya sisi wajah si pirang. Mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya tanpa melibatkan lidah. Kise tertegun.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi? Jangan keluar sampai Akashi kemari. Pastikan jubah ini menutupi tubuh kalian."

Kouga yang melihatnya hanya mendengus lalu mengikuti Murasakibara.

Izuki memalingkan wajah. Hanya untuk dibuat terkejut oleh ulah moriyama yang mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Sungguh, Izuki malu luar biasa.

Sekali lagi Aomine mengecup bibir Kise.

"Minechin, Morichin, cepatlah." Murasakibara menginterupsi.

"Jangan nakal selama aku pergi."

Kise mengangguk.

Keempat vampire itu pun hilang dalam sekejap. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar pada vampire yang tersisa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lutut. Mulai merasa bosan karena tidak melakukan apapun.

Izuki mengamati vampire pirang di sebelahnya. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Izuki. Samar-samar hidungnya bisa mengendus bau Aomine dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

Tiba-tiba terdengar pekik kesakitan yang bersahutan. Suaranya sangat keras, seakan tengah dilanda kesakitan yang menyiksa.

"Arrrggghh!"

"Brengsek—Ukhh!"

"KAU?! AK—Grrhh!"

"GAHH!"

Lalu bunyi sesuatu menghantam tanah. Diikuti suara patahan dan cabikan. Lolongan kesakitan seakan membelah langit. Menghantam tepat ke hati.

Kedua vampire itu saling pandang. Raut wajah menunjukan ekspresi yang sama. Bingung dan cemas.

Izuki hendak berdiri. Namun Kise menahannya. Mata berbeda warna saling pandang dalam diam.

"Aku harus melihat apa yang terjadi, Ki—"

"Sstt ..." Kise membungkam mulut Izuki. "Ada yang datang."

Izuki melepaskan tangan Kise.

**Drap! drap! drap!**

Memang benar, terdengar langkah cepat nyaris berlalri yang mendekat. Berpadu dengan pekik kesakitan yang tidak sebanyak tadi.

Langkah itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sesosok vampire muncul di depan mereka. Wajahnya hancur. Tidak ada kulit yang membalut. Dagingnya meleleh, menyatu dengan darah kehitaman yang tercecer. Vampire itu juga mengenakan jubah hitam yang telah robek di sana sini. Bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup terbakar sinar matahari.

"Grraawk!" Vampire itu memekik nyaring. Dia melompat hendak menyerang. Kuku panjangnya siap mencabik yang dianggapnya musuh.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Izuki dan Kise tidak sempat berlari menyelamatkan diri. Hanya bisa terdiam di tempat dengan mata terbelalak kaget. Tulang-tulang seakan membeku.

Lalu—

**Jleb!**

—vampire itu tidak bergerak. Kedua tangan tetap terjulur ke depan dengan jari-jarinya yang merenggang. Kelopak mata melebar. Darah menyembur dari mulutnya dan mengenai wajah Izuki.

"B-BEDEBAH! KUBUNUH KA—"

**Grak! Bets!**

"ARRGGHHHTT!**"**

**Bruk!**

Keduanya berjengit ngeri ketika mendapati vampire itu tergeletak di dekat kaki. Darah mengalir dari punggungnya yang berlubang.

"Lemah."

Keduanya sontak mendongak bersamaan. Mulut terbuka, mata membelalak tidak percaya.

Di hadapan mereka berdiri sosok vampire dengan aura membunuh. Iris dwiwarna menyala di balik bayangan kain yang menutupi kepalanya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, maka tudung itu menggelincir ke belakang. Menampilkan rambut semerah darah yang mencuat bebas.

"A-Akashi?" Kise bertanya. Tubuhnya menggigil takut. Suara-suara tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Akashi melirik lewat ekor mata. Jantung tergenggam di tangan kiri yang berbalut sarung hitam. Ia berdecih tak suka. Dalam satu sentakan kecil, organ vital dalam genggamannya hancur bersama lolongan sakit dari vampire yang kini merenggang nyawa.

Tanpa ekspresi apapun Akashi melepas sarung tangan dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Bangkai vampire ditendangnya dari samping hingga terpental jauh. "Kalian harus terbiasa dengan ini."

Izuki menutup mulut. Perutnya mendadak mual dan kepalanya berputar. Membunuh sesama jenis? Apa-apaan itu.

"Ikuti aku." Itu jelas perintah. Dan tidak ada yang berani membantah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Empat bola mata terbelalak tidak percaya menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Potongan tubuh terpencar di tanah. Tidak ada bangkai yang utuh. Semuanya mati dengan tubuh yang cacat. Bagian yang tak terlindung jubah hitam meleleh. Darah tercecer di mana-mana.

Izuki menjatuhkan dirinya. Tepat di depan Akashi. Semua yang tertangkap oleh matanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Apakah ini ilusi?

"Mereka pemburu yang kukatakan kemarin." Si surai merah berujar dengan nada dingin. Tidak peduli.

"K-kenapa?" Izuki nyaris terisak jika tidak ada rengkuhan di bahunya. Kepalanya ditundukan, tidak berani menatap Akashi. Bukankah Akashi yang memimpin pemburu-pemburu itu?

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk bertanya."

Sama halnya dengan Izuki, Kise pun mengalami hal yang sama. Tubuhnya terhunyung ke depan. Tudungnya nyaris terbuka jika Aomine tidak bergerak cepat menopang si vampire muda. Keduanya terduduk di tanah dengan tangan Aomine yang melingkari punggung Kise.

"K-kenapa?" Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Aomine. Pipinya basah air mata. "Aominecchi?"

"Ssttt ... Tidak apa-apa." Aomine bingung. Entah apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menenangkan Kise. Ia tidak pintar berkata-kata. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan dimana Moriyama yang juga tengah menenangkan Izuki dengan cara mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Kouga berdiri tidak jauh dari Akashi. Sementara si vampire ungu bersandar di bawah pohon rindang—beristirahat—.

"Simpan dulu pernyataan kalian. Ini belum selesai." Akashi menggeram dalam. "Dan jangan coba-coba menangis di hadapanku! Menjijikan."

Vampire bertubuh paling tinggi mengerang kecewa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Harusnya saat ini anak-anak tengah mendengarkan dongeng dari nenek tua. Harusnya wanita dewasa membersihkan 'rumah' dan memasak. Harusnya pria dewasa keluar mencari persediaan makanan. Harusnya jeritan melengking Nami yang terdengar karena diganggu Mori. Harusnya. Karena yang terdengar justru teriakan panik paman Rall yang berlari tergesa-gesa dengan raut wajah panik luar biasa.

"MEREKA MENEMUKAN KITA!"

"Rall. Apa yang terjadi? Tenangkan dirimu."

"M-mereka menemukan kita ..."

"Mere—ka?"

"..."

"..."

"Siapa?"

"..."

"..."

"Rall?"

"..."

"..."

"Ra—"

"V-vampire ..."

"Ya tuhan!"

"Vampire ... Vampire ... MEREKA MENEMUKAN KITA!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

Halooo ...

Akhirnya bisa update juga _ Saya sedang dalam masa ujian, dan **aset berharga DISITA SAMPAI UN KELAR **Orz Ini juga ngetiknya minjem lapi imouto dengan waktu terbatas. Seriusan, ini ngetiknya kalap kayak kebelet poop. Kurang dari 3 jam! /berasa masuk zone/ #digampar

Jadi maaf kalau banyak typo di sana-sini terus diksinya ancur pake banget ditambah dengan alur geje nan kecepetan. Saya benar-bener minta maaf.

Mau fokus belajar juga sulit. Rasanya gak tenang kalau belum update T_T Jadi ... beginilah hasilnya :')

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, fav, follow, pokoknya semuanya terima kasih banyak. Maaf karena lagi-lagi saya belum bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu T_T #sungkem

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^

Review jika berkenan~ ^_^

**Salam**

**Biji Nangka**

Ps : Ada yang suka Gore? Atau gak suka? Pembantaiannya sengaja saya skip karena takutnya ada yang baca sambil makan/ngemil. kebiasan


End file.
